Try
by Chiaki-chan13
Summary: Y sé que me lastima y también sé que me hará daño, pero sigo buscándolo, sigo llamándolo. La sensación de placer esta allí y una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice "Vas a perder"... U/A Sasusaku/Narusaku


**_TRY_**

...

Se lo que ocurre, todos me lo han dicho, todos a excepción de mi madre quien dice que confía en mí pero qué, muy en el fondo está preocupada.

Me he enamorado.

No es un amor cualquiera, tampoco es un amor de novela, este es un amor casi doloroso, casi masoquista. Lo sé y lo acepto, a pesar de todo no quiero perderlo.

Y sé que me lastima y también sé que me hará daño, pero sigo buscándolo, sigo llamándolo. La sensación de placer esta allí y una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice "Vas a perder", es una voz que intimida, que me dice a veces que aun estoy a tiempo pero que yo, en plena conciencia, me niego a atender.

No puedo hacer otra cosa, le sigo los pasos como un gato abandonado y hambriento, él consume todo lo que tengo y yo se lo doy completo, sin reservas.

Existe manipulación, es una relación enfermiza, o pierde él o pierdo yo, aquí no existe igualdad.

Su mirada me consume, es tan obscura, llena de deseo, llena de pasión y a mí me derrite, me desarma por completo, me siento indefensa y completamente a su merced. Es mi perdición y él lo sabe, se aprovecha y lo disfruta, le gusta controlarme y a mí me empieza a gustar la sumisión. No encuentro otra manera de vivir, vivir sin él me resulta inimaginable. Lo sé, estoy equivocada, voy cayendo en picada por un enorme precipicio y aun sigo dormida.

Las chicas me dicen que lo deje, que estar a su lado no me causara ningún bien, me dicen que hay mejores, que aun soy joven y hermosa, dicen que soy inteligente y que tengo una astucia brillante. Ahora mismo no creo que se astuta, no creo que me este comportando con toda esa inteligencia que ellas vitorean tanto.

Pero la soledad es tan grande, él es como una bocanada de aire, como un par de calcetines en un invierno frio. Me confunde, tiene problemas, le gusta el dolor, quiere venganza, desea a una mujer y esa soy yo.

A veces me amarra, me tira los platos, golpea mi orgullo pero aun así me besa, dice que lo lamenta, me seduce con su cuerpo y me tira de nuevo. Es un ciclo, vicioso tal vez, una tormenta en la noche, no hay luz, no la necesito.

Poco a poco me deshojo, el maquillaje ya no sirve, las ojeras son evidentes, los moretones también. Mamá llora todos los días, papá ya no me habla y mis hermanos se han cansado de llamarme. Las chicas se fueron una o una, solo queda ella, la más inocente, la que cree que puede salvarme. Es demasiado tarde, le digo, _aun sigues viva_, me contesta. Su compañía me anima.

Cada día es peor, cada día aguanto menos, me tira y me golpea, no hay dolor físico, todo está dentro, odio su silencio, me mata, simplemente me mata.

Despierto y un día él ya no está, se ha ido. Lloro, rompo los cuadros, golpeo el espejo y me tumbo en la cama. Mis ojos están muy hinchados, cierro mis puños y me tallo la cara. Son las 12 del medio día y no he probado bocado. Me siento sola, desamparada y rota.

No quiero levantarme, no quiero comer, no quiero trabajar y entonces me levantó, en un rincón una minúscula parte de astucia se asoma, es pequeña y aun está medio dormida. Me impulsa, me dice que pida ayuda, la vocecita en mi cabeza responde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dice que "aun no es demasiado tarde"

Cojo el teléfono, marco números y nadie contesta, me pongo mis sandalias de deporte, una chamarra azul y mis pantalones grises, salgo a la calle con lentes de sol y camino a un lugar que creo, me puede hacer sentir mejor.

Han pasado dos meses, mamá ya no llora, papá me sonríe a menudo y mis hermanos me invitan a comer a fiestas. Mis amigas han regresado, la más inocente siempre ha estado aquí. Todas me animan, me dicen que he sido valiente, me dicen que aun soy fuerte. Yo solo sonrió, tal vez si soy inteligente.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, cambie el trabajo y vivo en otro lugar, en otras calles y en otra ciudad, mis padres me visitan a veces, comen, duerme y se van, pero su compañía me alienta, creo que aun se preocupan, ya me ven mejor.

No lo he vuelto a ver, tal vez se fue con otra, tal vez… no sé donde este. No es que no me importe, es difícil de comprender, olvidarlo todo no será fácil, voy paso a paso.

Vivo el día a día, aun no tengo planes para el futuro, es demasiado pronto, no se cuento tiempo más pasaré así, quiero intentar otras cosas, deseo a veces cambiarme de piel y ser otra persona en otro momento, creo que nací fuera de tiempo, en otra época que no me correspondía.

Después de un año creo que llevo mejor las cosas, mis heridas se han sanado, algunas, la mayoría siguen ahí, se secan lentamente, aun sigo viva, tomara más tiempo del que parece, no importa, aun soy joven, hermosa, inteligente y con una astucia brillante, todos comenten errores, no soy la excepción, ya no me siento tan devastada, sé que puedo lograrlo, con ayuda.

Sonrió una vez más, salgo a caminar, respiro y me siento más viva, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio me saluda y a mí se me corta el aliento, él parece vida, es luz, es el sol, es alegría y otra vez, lo vuelvo a intentar.

Mi voz interior me grita "Cógelo" y me aferro a la felicidad de nuevo.

...

* * *

Hola, hola, a todos espero que les haya gustado este pequeño, pequeño, pero pequeño oneshto.

He estado fuera de linea un tiempo y para quien sigue mis historias, ¡Estoy de regreso! y esta es mi forma de compensarlo.

Andaba un poco melodramatica hoy, que más, espero que le hasya dejado el sentimiento que quería.

Besos y Byebye. Dejen Reviews!

_**Escuchando Try-Nelly Furtado**_


End file.
